


In Front of the Whole World

by Sandgoddess



Series: Canon Compliant Victuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinda, M/M, Post Kiss, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandgoddess/pseuds/Sandgoddess
Summary: Victor and Yuri are going back to their hotel on the night of the Cup of China free skate, after the medals and the congratulatory reunion with the other skaters. Something thick is hanging in the air around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of the idea that the very public kiss our boys shared was actually their first kiss, so here I am extrapolating on what happened afterwards. Thanks @God for allowing me to write something that's canon compliant.
> 
> *I will write Yuri's name with a single "u" throughout this fic.

They walked into the hotel room one after the other in a bee line, Victor staring at the back of Yuri’s head he’d glued his gaze there. They hadn’t spoken much once off the ice, with the medal ceremony, the journalists and the people asking for pictures. Even at the short event where all the skaters had dinner and congratulated one another, Victor had stayed rather quiet, but he always had that smile on his face that made him look quite content.

They’d stood next to each other for most of the evening, Yuri smiling on reflex when he forgot where he was for a second. Victor hadn’t been more or less touchy than he usually was, grabbing Yuri’s shoulder or waist a couple of times to guide him through the people waiting outside of the changing room.

Yuri didn’t know what to say, but he felt like that was the type of situation where you needed to say something. Victor walked past Yuri after the latter had stopped walking forward, dropping his coat on his bed just before he sat on the mattress to undo the laces of his shoes. They had a room with two beds, and they’d used both of them the past couple nights no matter how often Victor got the urge to actually sleep on top of Yuri. It would never last too long, since Yuri had trouble sleeping when he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly, which should’ve been a given.

Victor looked up from his shoes at an unmoving Yuri, frowning in confusion as soon as he noticed the boy’s vacant stare. He took his shoes off by shaking them off his feet, keeping his eyes on Yuri until he’d look back at him.

“What are you doing?” Victor asked, unsure if he should sound like he’s finding it funny or not. He didn’t know how Yuri was feeling now, if he was still stressed or sad. He’d been smiling earlier, but he could’ve been trying to be polite with the press. No, if Yuri had really been unsettled earlier, it would’ve shown on his face, no matter who he was trying to talk to.

Victor knew they needed to talk too, of course. He thought they’d have time for that earlier, but since they hadn’t, it had to be as soon as possible. He wouldn’t let Yuri sleep on this and decide that it wasn’t a good idea, that it wasn’t professional, or any other doubt he might get in his restlessness. This could work. They would definitely make it work.

“Hum,” Yuri hesitated, letting his gaze meet Victor’s for a short moment before it fell to the floor. It was the first time since he’d seen Victor’s face from less than an inch away, a couple hours earlier, that he had the time to realise that it had really happened. So far, he’d been in a total daze. “Nothing,” he ended while he slid his bag off his shoulder and went to drop it at the bottom of the wardrobe next to the door.

Victor scoffed softly, taking his eyes off Yuri to see where he was putting his shoes. After pushing them neatly underneath the desk, he got his attention back to the boy who was taking his dirty warm up clothes out of the bag to put them in his laundry bag. “You look out of it,” Victor said with just the tinge of a laugh in his voice.

Yuri smiled down to his sports bag. He knew you didn’t need to look at him with Victor’s eyes to notice that, but Victor probably had the clearest idea why Yuri was so out of it. “I guess I am,” he answered, just bashful enough to feel his cheeks warm up. He could almost _hear_ Victor grinning smugly further into the room, feeling so proud of himself. Yuri dared to hope that some of that pride was also directed at him and all the chances he’d taken at his free skate, but he had strong evidence that it did, so he indulged himself.

It was fun, feeling Victor’s eyes locked on his back even though he wasn’t doing anything special. _Don’t ever take your eyes off me_ , he’d strongly requested out of Victor not so long ago. He wondered if he’d ever have to ask that again.

Victor was smiling softly, keeping his eyes on Yuri since he didn’t know what else to do with himself. The boy looked calmer already, sorting through his clothes with the kind of focus that was easy to peel away. “I hope you’re not still angry at me,” Victor spoke through his smiling lips, and that would’ve made it very difficult to stay angry if Yuri still had been.

Yuri wanted to leave his laundry be and turn to Victor, just to see him, how happy and beaming he seemed to be, but he’d have to make his coach wait a little bit longer. As a matter of fact, Yuri was still mad enough not to give Victor exactly what he wanted.

As he was picking up his underwear that he’d worn this morning before the free skate and throwing it into his laundry bag, Yuri had to hold back his own proud smile. “It’s fine, I know you won’t leave me,” he replied with such a strong certainty that it had Victor impressed. Yuri turned his bag upside down and shook it a little to empty all the random dirt that had gotten into it through the day, and Victor was just staring at him from his bed like he could not believe how confident Yuri had sounded just then.

Yuri put his bag down and finally looked over his shoulder at Victor who was equal parts admiring and surprised. He blushed from being looked at this way, staring down at the floor almost instantly. Victor had this intensity about him that Yuri was starting to be influenced by, and it was manifesting itself by declaring his love all over the place, being bold with his affection and fighting long enough with his anxiety _and_ Victor to be confident about something else than his skating. Needless to say, that made Victor ecstatic.

Victor sighed happily before he stood up from his bed, heading over to the other side of the room where his suitcase was leaning against the wall. He unzipped it and took a clean pair of underwear and a t-shirt to change into after his shower, even though he didn’t really think he’d wear the shirt at all. “You’re right about that,” he said before he stood up and headed for the bathroom, walking behind Yuri who just watched him pass with undying attention.

When Victor shut the door of the bathroom, Yuri exhaled deeply like he’d been forgetting to breathe, but he shook his head and got back to his senses. Since he’d already taken a shower after he was able to escape the journalists, he took his current clothes off and changed into something more comfortable for the night. It was nearing 9 pm, but he was too tired to turn this into a late-nighter.

He got into his usual bed and looked at his phone a little, surprised by all the notifications he had gotten in the last hours. He had a lot more Instagram followers than he did that morning and there were also many “Congratulations” in his text messages. He still didn’t really want to look, because Victor was popular with the ladies and he was scared to become their prey for stealing him. It’s not like he’d stolen anything yet, they weren’t boyfriends. He did want to steal him from them, though.

With this thought in mind, he answered a couple of well-intentioned people before he turned his phone off and got ready to sleep. The shower stopped not long after he’d shut his eyes, and he didn’t know if it was more awkward to wait until Victor would get out of the bathroom to go to bed or to pretend to be asleep already. He didn’t have much time to think, because Victor did not dry or dress himself properly before he opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Yuri sat upright in the bed and looked up at Victor who was still standing in the light from the bathroom. Victor smirked at him as he walked through the room, letting his useless clothes fall back into his suitcase. Yuri was mesmerized, watching the droplets of water drip from Victor’s hair and down his back without as much shame as he should’ve felt.

“Brushed your teeth?” Victor asked innocently, as if he didn’t know what he was doing. Yuri gritted his teeth, feeling something strange rise in him that seemed to be fed by impulse. Since that was pretty much the definition of _bad_ , he stumbled out of bed and went to get his toothbrush, leaving for the bathroom in a heartbeat.

He could hear Victor laughing lightly in the bedroom the entire time he was brushing his teeth and it was making him feel both pissed off and amused. He had to make use of a lot of self control so he wouldn’t be smiling like a dumbass as he walked out of the bathroom. That would make Victor too happy.

Victor was waiting outside with his own toothbrush in his hand, still wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and very probably nothing underneath it. Yuri shared his gaze for a second before he moved away and went to put his toothbrush back where he’d found it. Victor walked into the bathroom with a smirk, and Yuri went back to bed with a pout.

Victor turned off the bathroom light when he walked out, and that left the entire room in darkness. He carefully made his way to the other side of the room and got into his bed quickly. Yuri turned on the side and tried to look at him, but the darkness really didn’t help the fact that he couldn’t see much without glasses.

All he knew, from what he could see, was that Victor was staring back at him. They hadn’t even been in bed for 10 seconds when Victor got out and rushed into Yuri’s bed, pulling the covers tightly around his neck like he was horribly cold all of a sudden.

Yuri watched this all go down with a weird sense of gratefulness for God who had answered his prayers. “Victor, are you still…?” he asked half-heartedly, not even daring to say the word, because he knew anyway. He knew Victor Nikiforov was naked in his bed. And it wasn’t even that strange.

Victor didn’t answer, he just lifted the comforter up a little, inviting Yuri to snuggle up to him. They’d never slept like this before though, cuddling, touching skin to skin. Yuri looked up into Victor’s eyes, but he couldn’t stand the look he was getting, so he moved closer to Victor and pressed his forehead to the man’s chest.

Victor’s arms were quick to hug him close, holding him tightly like only he knew how to do so well. Yuri couldn’t hold it in anymore, he chuckled a couple of times to let out his nervousness and he grinned with his cheek snug against Victor’s chest.

“What?” Victor asked in the most adorable whisper. Even Yuri couldn’t have imagined something like that in his wildest fantasies. When Yuri looked up, Victor’s expression was soft and just a little blurry.

“I’m getting used to this,” Yuri replied shyly, and Victor started rubbing his back soothingly just as he finished talking. It was easier to look at Victor now since it felt like they were finally done beating around the bush. One of Victor’s hands left Yuri’s back and went to grab his chin, lifting it up a little.

“Yuri,” Victor started, slightly overdoing the ‘r’ sound like he always did, “can I kiss you again?”

Yuri froze as he looked into Victor’s focused eyes, feeling every nerve in his body screaming at him to say yes. He’d wanted to do it again since the second it had ended, and the only reason he hadn’t was because there were too many people watching them. Here though, there was nobody else but them. That was as much of a blessing as it was a problem.

“Yes,” he said anyway, his voice so quiet that his exhale actually did the most. In a heartbeat, Victor’s lips were on his, all the breath was taken from him and all the sense he’d previously had was completely gone. He let himself be kissed more than he kissed back, more from lack of experience than anything else. He did feel bad about it, but there wasn’t much he could do.

He tried to move in time with Victor, putting pressure at the same time and mimicking what he was doing. After barely a minute, Yuri put both of his hands on either one of Victor’s shoulder to push him away softly, taking several deep breaths once Victor was far enough to allow him to do that.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri apologized through his breathing, staring at a random part of Victor’s neck to avoid the man’s eyes. “I have kissed people before, but it wasn’t the intense kind, I guess, so I’m not very good at it, I’m sorry.”

“Yuri,” Victor said again with a strong but still smooth voice, “you’re doing exactly what you should be doing. Follow me and don’t think too much.”

Yuri let his eyes drift back up to Victor’s gaze and he felt himself being enveloped by this unsettling warmth that exploded in his stomach right when Victor kissed him again, closing the distance between them with tremendous confidence. 

Yuri felt the warmth spread through him as if it was running through his veins and he felt the urge to tell everyone he’d ever see in his life about how much he loved Victor, about how he could not believe that this was his life and how he never would believe it. Or, no, maybe he could. He was getting better at this, welcoming the good things into his life without questioning them a million times.

He did as Victor told him, answering to the pressure of his lips with the same pressure, kissing him as softly or as hard as he was being kissed. It was almost making him drowsy, how tender Victor was being with him, naked in this hotel room bed like there was nothing out of place about this. But Yuri was ready to accept that there wasn’t anything abnormal about this. He deserved this, he loved Victor and he deserved to be loved back.

Yuri rolled onto his back slowly, Victor kissing him more and more deeply and laying halfway on top of him. Yuri didn’t mind being moved, he liked knowing how much control Victor liked to have. He’d have to take it all back from him sooner or later.

Victor broke the kiss and moved away just so he could look at Yuri’s face adoringly, which made the latter flush bright red. “Will you be all mine?” Victor asked easily like one asks what you want to get for dinner. He was earnest, impatient to know if this was something that could happen even outside of his imagination.

Yuri stared at Victor with wide eyes, so speechless that he almost forgot how to form a sentence. Victor was looking back at him, all soft and hopeful, and it felt like Yuri had just been slapped back to reality. “Oh God,” is all he found the way to articulate.

Victor smiled at him like he’d just seen adorable puppies and that did not help Yuri in any way. “And you’ll get me all to yourself if you want me,” Victor added, acting like they were negotiating the terms on a contract. In all honesty, Yuri would sign anywhere Victor would ask him to if there actually was a dating contract.

“Of – of course I… I mean, Victor, you’re unbelievable… of course I do,” Yuri said in a sad attempt at controlling his emotions. He must’ve sounded all choked up, because Victor’s expression shifted to worry instantly. “Don’t… don’t make that face,” Yuri pleaded, reaching out to touch Victor’s cheek.

Victor felt the warmth of Yuri’s hand transfer to his skin and he focused on that for a while, closing his eyes and moving his head a little to nuzzle in Yuri’s hand. Victor let Yuri reach down his jaw and at the back of his neck, touching the hair at the back of his head by brushing it down with the tips of his fingers.

“Anyway,” Yuri whispered after he’d put his head down on the pillow next to Victor who had just moved back to his place, “with today’s stunt, I guess that everybody thinks we’re together already.”

Victor smiled but he kept his eyes closed, being finally able to relax. “Then that must mean the whole world knew before us?” he wondered and that made Yuri shake his head no as a sweet smile appeared on his lips. Victor turned his face so Yuri’s palm would be over his mouth and he kissed the inside of his hand, smiling against Yuri’s skin once that was done.

Yuri took his hand away shortly after only to bring it back to Victor’s hair right away. He moved his body a little closer, letting Victor hold him close again. “I don’t think there were that many people watching,” Yuri replied even though he knew that Victor was speaking in hyperboles.

Victor laughed a little and just that sound made Yuri feel all warm inside. “I hope enough of the world saw us so they know how uncontrollable you make me,” Victor explained, and all Yuri could do was cuddle closer to him and wrap his arms around the man who used to be so picture-perfect to him, but was now even better than anything he’d ever idealized.

There was no reason to hold back anymore, so Yuri grinned wide and bright, shielded by Victor’s embrace. “I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! My unapologetic fluff!
> 
> I hope you all liked it! Tell me about it in the comments :)
> 
> Find me at [sandgoddess](http://sandgoddess.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
